


Conversation with the Ghost

by Raze Flyn (tlanon)



Series: Journey Through Time [19]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: discussion of a people being wiped out with only one gestalt survivor, discussion of time travel wierdness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn
Summary: Rachel Summers encounters the ghost of freedom city in time line two and learns the truth about it.
Series: Journey Through Time [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1877695





	Conversation with the Ghost

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are disabled. I don't even log into this account except when I'm adding older works simply so anyone who may be interested in them may read them.
> 
> I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.
> 
> This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get. If I still have it I use it if not I get as close as I can based on the time I was writing

Conversation with the ghost

She sat with her arms crossed floating in mid air searching the astral plane for any hint of the entity Iceman had encountered. The description it gave him did sound like Mother Askani and she was determined to find answers to what the woman was up to with this trip. “You won’t figure it out.” A voice said and she opened her eyes to see a handsome man who otherwise matched the description of the being Bobby encountered perfectly. “I can look however I want I usually play the ghostly woman of many ages because it makes a better legend but I thought I’d be different this time.” The being leaned in toward her. “I like the other you better she doesn’t hide her scars.”

“What exactly are you,” She could tell the thing in front of her wasn’t human or mutant but beyond that she couldn’t say. “I can tell your vastly powerful but I get the impression you don’t use the full extent of it why?”

“I’ll tell you but only if you give me your word that you will never speak a word of this to anyone else vocally or telepathically,” The being said and then seemed to think better of it. “Or at least while you are on this world when a new future replaces this one feel free to talk cause then my world will be in alternate universe and you can’t screw anything up for me.”

She wasn’t sure she should make this deal but she needed to know what this creature was and find out how it was connected to Mother Askani. “All right I give you my word that I won’t say anything until I am in a different world.”

“Good,” the creature said and she immediately sensed that she couldn’t break her word if she wanted to the creature had made sure of that. “In answer to what I am, I am the Inhumans.” The being smiled then. “When Doom attempted to take the Terrigen Mist from them the entire Inhuman population was exposed and among them was a single low caste inhuman who would never have even had a chance at exposure normally.” The being smiled. “They became the basis for me gaining the power to not only alter reality but to absorb others into themselves in an instant all inhumans became one being and punished Doom and his forces.”

“You are what is actually keeping him away aren’t you?” She asked and then realized quiet clearly this creature could easily save the world but wasn’t for some reason. “Why haven’t you saved this world why just play at being a ghost?”

“I can’t leave the moon and I don’t want to be all alone so even though I could easily save the world below I won’t because then all these people would leave,” the creature said with a smile. “I know sooner or later they will save Earth but by then there will be people who think of this area as home and some will stay so I won’t be alone with just the Watcher for company he isn’t much fun.” The being’s smile then turned mischievous. “But wouldn’t you really like to know what Mother Askani is doing?”

“You know?” The creature nodded and she could tell it was enjoying holding that out. “Are you going to tell me?” The creature shook its head no. “Please?” She asked it wasn’t often she found herself at a disadvantage power wise and knew there was no way to force the creature.

“Since you said the magic word I’ll tell you,” The creature said. “She isn’t the original Mother Askani she’s a new one that was born from you because of this little trip your on,” The creature was smiling broadly now. “She’s reshaping events to ensure a good future for everyone back home and the people you will pick up on the way are part of that plan.” The creature then began to disappear. “Now if you will excuse me I have to prepare for my part in her little game when you disappear I will reach back in time and kill the Dr. Doom from the other reality making my reality just an alternate world and dropping you into a new future.”

She was left alone then with the knowledge that someone from this world would be dragged along with them and the utter certainty that she couldn’t tell a soul about it until they were gone. She supposed she could understand her alternate future self manipulating things to create a better world but she wasn’t happy about it.

The End


End file.
